The Mandalorian
by McVicar
Summary: A story of a warrior whow anted nothing but to be left out of war. Takes place in KOTOR II. Does not revolve around the exile. rated teen because of situations would be better understood by more mature readers


All the Ex-Mandalorian Maryk Seeth wanted was to live a peaceful life, helping out the Telos restoration project from Peragus, but what happens? The Exile destroys the mining facility, as well as almost killing him, and his mysterious partner Odnib Eeloj.

The trials have begun for him. He is the only thing standing between life, and total anhilation of the Galaxy.

Eeloj Odnib gazed dolefully at the controls of the little droid cargo hauler, retrofitted with a hyperdrive for either bringing the fuel to the main Peragus relay, or shipping fuel to Telos. It was old and tempermentative… much like his old wife. His sighed, taking a sip of his Stim-Tea. He had been working on the Peragus mining system for nearly five years, using his talents as a high risk miner. He looked into the viewscreen, his reflection bounced off the static. He had skin like the color of vine caffeine with a bit of milk in it. His dark, old brown eyes told of many stories best left forgotten… his white moustache held beautifully… except he no longer had hair to cover his shivering scalp. Going into his small bag, he pulled out his thermal Toque. He kept his eyes on the view screen, looking for his partner.

Today, on the 5-day expedition, it was his partner's job to work with the mining droids. Because everything was so delicate, all mining had to be done with sonic tools. He watched his partner worked the sonic drill into the face of the asteroid, grinding it in deep then releasing a charge. A second later, the rock face broke off. Eeloj smiled slyly to himself, noting his ability to know exactly where to go to get the best results.

Eeloj watched as the sparkling pink frozen droplets moved through the vacuum, reflecting the ships lights back to home. They reminded him of the Corsica gems he saw during the war with Exar-Kun of Yavin IV. He pressed down on the Comm button "Hey, bastard, knock knock. Time to go, scoop up that pink piss up and we're off"

"Alright… Old man"

They both had a good laugh. The odd friendship that they had could be described as… confusing. They only joked around like this once in a while, most of the time they were held civil discussions. Eeloj shook his head. _Heh, the only reason why mostly everyone on Peragus hates him is because he's a Mandalorian_. Having served with a Mandalorian before, he found them quite the good company.

A small beep resounded through the cockpit. On the viewscreen green writing scrolled across. _New Droid Download… … … New mining procedures acquired… New orders… Mine all organics._

"I've got a bad feeling about this"

In the Cold vacuum of space, the old cargo shuttle was like a star, the docking bay, large enough to just fit an e-wing. The large biped Mark 3 mining droid, dropped its fuel cylinder in the cargo bay… and finished uploading the new program. Pausing briefly as the new orders worked their way in.

With what could be called menace in a droids eyes, it turned to the two organics in space suits.

"Statement: You are a risk to my bounty"

Mayrk turned around, as did the other ordinance tech. The man shook his head, through the thick plasteel of the vacuum suits, and the shielding visors, facial expression were very limited. The tech walked towards the droid "What are you talking about", the voice came across in a crackle. "I think someone needs a memory wipe"

_I've got a bad feeling about this_. He started to move towards the stash of equipment stacked precariously in the far end of the bay.

"Mocking Observation: What a nicely polished space suit… it would be a shame if it were to be punctured", the droids lifeless red eyes flared, as it stabbed it's mining drill into the tech chest, blood floated out in globs. The droids lifeless gray armor turned red with the gore. Mayrk heard the scream through his helmet. He cringed, the tech was still groaning when the droid removed the small bit of the sonic drill, Mayrk resisted to close his eyes and cower in a ball, he needed to run… now. He was a few inches away from the airlock the droid fully removed the long bit.

The screams started anew as the suit equalized with the vacuum of space. Red and pink came out in a long stream of gore, like a noodle or grotesque snake.

"Statement: Oh dear, you seam to have sprung a leak, and none of my programming involves fixing organic suits"

The droid then turned to Mayrk, "Amusing Observation: Ah look, another organic."

Bending down in the blue lighted airlock, Mayrk keyed in the sequence to close the bay doors and recirculate the air on the bay control pad. The Ex-Mandalorian Commando made himself keep his fear and stress in check _if I had a blaster this would be easy_. A hiss came through the vents as the oxygen swept in.

"Query: What are you doing?"

With a press of the pad he disengaged the artificial gravity, watching as cargo cylinders and fuel cells that weren't locked of fastened to the walls or floor gravitate in the red lighted cargo bay. The droid held fast.

The deadly green fuel canisters drifted lazily, he watched the droid from the spot in the lock, as it advanced towards him. _That should buy me some time…_

He assessed his situation for a moment, the glowing green canisters floated and spun haphazardly, cargo cylinders and crates block him from the gory Mark III mining droid. Checking his bandoleer strap, he noticed he had one minor remote sonic mine left as well as a plasma torch. _It won't be able to penetrate that things armor, it's designed to withstand everything, especially sonic equipment._

He waited; thinking as the droid made it's way clumsily through the field of debris, avoiding the Peragus fuel cylinders with justified caution, as well as maneuvering over the island like crates. He smiled to himself. _Peragus._ He grabbed one of the silver and glowing green cylinders as it floated by. He then proceeded to attach the sonic mine to it's dispenser valve's. "Eeloj, can you hear me"

"Loud and clear, I'm seeing what's going on now. Anything I can do to help?"

"I need you to open the airlock door when I say"

Disengaging the magnets on his boots he felt the antigravity take over. Gently, he pushed himself back into the cargo hold towards the droid, crouching, he jumped onto the crar floating before the droid and kicked off that one, gaining more speed as he went.

"Observation: Ah, a suicidal organic, very well, I shall honor your request" Raising the drill, the droid halted before one of the smaller plasteel cylinders.

As Maryk approached the cylinder, the droid lunged, scraping the surface of Mayrk's suit digging a small trench into the bronze armor.The Mandalorian did a somersault in the gravity, The Mark III missed the kill shot, the droid large cumbersome frame had trouble turning as Mayrk placed the 'Fuel Mine' in the robots back cargo space where there was still unpacked raw fuel.

Still moving fast he crashed into the cargo fiber mesh in the back of the hanger, which was holding a massive storage container about three times of Mayrk's size filled with spare parts and equipment, he then re-engaged the magnets on his suit to clamp him to the ground.

"Now! Open the airlock"

The airlock opened, sucking the small fuel canisters, cargo cylinders into the vacuum of space. The droid held fast to the ground as debris smashed into it. "Amused Query: what were you trying to achieve with that outlandish maneuver?"

"Statement:" the droid continued "I bore of this game of tit for tat", the arm, still outstretched towards Mayrk changed, the drill bit receded, and a tube was exchanged for it. _Piss. Why did I outfit him with a mining laser?_

"Statement" Maryk mused "You are an ass hole", and with that, he flipped out his plasma torch and cut the cargo strap. The mountain of a crate was sucked out instantly with the oxygen almost taking Mayrk along with it. The crate-want to-be-a-commit bounced and bumped against the walls, roof and floor, sending sparks, losing pieces and bits, picking up speed as it went, until finally it hit full tilt into the droid, taking most of it with it out into space. As the crate spun slowly, the droid dislodged itself and engaging it's micro thrusters, it headed back towards the ship. Mayrk noticed the sparking stumps of legs from the knees down.

Red streaks shot from the droids arm, just missing it's target, splashing into the remnants of the cargo mesh behind him.

Maryk pulled out his remote for the mines he had, watching the blood droid racing towards him, firing deadly shot's or sonic and energy. Placing his thumb on the button, _3… 2… 1… eat it. _

And with the press of the button he could only smile at the mini Peragus.


End file.
